The Leader of Star Fox
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Of the original eight Smashers, Fox was the one that always worked the hardest to stay on top to the point of exhaustion. Even as the years changed him and newcomers came to the mansion, Fox had dedicated himself to stay on top of his game, and as a result has convinced himself he was the sanest Smasher of them all.
**The Leader of Star Fox**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own the witches/sorcerers from the Golden Land and the concept of the Golden Land/Holy Realm. I also own the witch hunters Virtue and Jingle, all the Gods interpretations such as Ares and the angels in Skyworld specifically the royal bodyguards, archangels and Angel Assembly members.**

 **Summary: Of the original eight Smashers, Fox was the one that always worked the hardest to stay on top to the point of exhaustion. Even as the years changed him and newcomers came to the mansion, Fox had dedicated himself to stay on top of his game, and as a result has convinced himself he was the sanest Smasher of them all.**

 **Pairing: Implied Fox/Sonic and one sided Fox/Krystal**

 **Rated: T (for teen)**

 **Genre: General, Romance, Humor, Friendship and Drama**

 **Warning: Violence, implied shonen-ai and unintentional OOC.**

 **Star Fox Zero is coming out and to hype myself up for the soon to be updated** _ **Your Hom is in Another Castle**_ **, I'm going to do the ficlet for Fox now that I got a confirmation of Star Fox Zero being a reboot. Enjoy! There is a spoiler for the next chapter here FYI as a result of Zero's place in the timeline. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Eight**

There were eight Smashers at the beginning of Smash not counting the secret characters who were invited later to spice up the competition. They were Mario, DK, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu and Fox. These were the original eight that would start the Smash Brothers tournament with Master Hand when he didn't have as power as back then. Fox remembered how he had just avenged James McCloud and saved the galaxy and was now bored. He didn't like to cooperate with the other Smashers seeing as how they weren't like him. He would warm up to them eventually and looked forward to seeing them every tournament afterward.

 **Normal**

Fox had insisted he was the most normal Smasher of them all. That was funny coming from an anamorphic fox. All the human characters were not normal seeing as how they were stepping on turtle shells, being injected with alien blood or were supernatural beings in some shape or form. Appearance didn't mean shit to Fox as he was logical, calculating, hard-working and easy to get along with. Sonic disagreed and accused him of having obsessive compulsive disorder. Falco had to agree with Sonic which annoyed the leader of Star Fox to no end.

"Hey, it's better to have OCD than be a prick like Falco." Sonic teased.

"Don't start…" Fox murmured even though Sonic had just picked a fight with Falco right there. "My head…"

 **Money**

Foxes were greedy. There was no question about that. Fox may have been nicer than most foxes but he was still obsessed with money. Most of his missions after defeating Andross had been about the money as well as helping others. In Smash, he would always ask the others to do coin battle with him and rack up as much cash as he could. It was very difficult to do until the dark arena was founded during the Melee days. It wasn't as big as it is in Shi, but it was a place to earn money and hording it way. It meant death battles that often resulted in the murder of the opponent. If the opponent was spared, the demon audience decided on their fate depending on their gender. Fox had learned not to care so much if it meant getting money and has stained his hands for gold coins. It was a side of him that he wouldn't want Sonic to know of course. The teen hedgehog may have been obnoxious most of the time and enjoyed battle, but murder in cold blood was a different story entirely. He didn't want his image destroyed. As a result, he never answered Sonic's question on where all the money in his room came from.

 **20XX**

Ever since Melee, Fox had become infected by the glory sensation. He was the crowd favorite due to his long combo strings that were never the same. He showed everyone his improvement from the first tournament and proved why he shouldn't be slept on just because he was a pilot most of the time. Because of Fox's dominance in many tournaments, people had joked that the tournament scene should only be foxes…

Suffice to say that joke still continued even to today…even if Fox was no longer a dominating fighter. He was still great, but he still couldn't relive his Melee days of prowess due to his increasing age.

 **Training**

After the largest tournament of the season, there would be a huge break for the Smashers to do whatever they want before Master Hand sent them an invitation again. Fox had always taken these intermissions to train. He refused to get rusty in the fighting scene even if his age was a crippling factor to his performance drop. He wasn't like Falco and Marth though who took a huge dip in their performance over time, but he refused to be seen as rusty. He refused to hear his fans lament about his golden days. He continued to remain in the spotlight.

The only way to do that was to train non-stop in the training room even when lights were out in the mansion. Sonic admired Fox's dedication but wished he paid attention to his health more.

 **Hype**

During the Melee days, Fox and Falco dominated the tournaments. They went even every time and had hyped out the crowd. Without them, the tournament scene wouldn't have flourished to the state it was today. The Melee fans were a dedicated bunch to the point that many of the Smashers joked how much of a cult they were, but they were needed to continue the fighting scene.

When Fox and Falco were on opposite ends, they would shoot their blaster at each other, shine spike one another and go for crazy tactics underneath the stage if they wanted to. They made many exchanges resulting in double deaths at time. It was still possible to do in the recent tournament…but Fox wouldn't be that vocal about how rusty his old friend was. As a result, he wasn't as hype fighting Falco anymore and found more enjoyment in fighting against Sonic ironically.

 **Heartbreak**

Despite his indifference, Fox could never get over his break up with Krystal. At the time, he thought it was a good idea to have her removed from her position so she wouldn't be put into harm's way. He loved her too much to let her get hurt. She took it the wrong way and left. No matter how many times he tried to apologize to her, she wasn't going to forgive him for throwing her under the bus.

Fox has gone to Peach for advice on how to fix his relationship with Krystal. Her advice wasn't that helpful seeing as how she wanted to pair the leader of Star Fox with a certain hedgehog.

"Forgive me princess, I don't see how wooing someone else will fix my problem."

"You would be surprised. Someone else can take your mind off your heartbreak."

"But…"

"Fox, I think you should move on. You're a good person, and I feel like Krystal doesn't see that if she joined Star Wolf to spite you."

Fox resented what the vixen did, but he hated the bitter taste left in his mouth. He just wished that she could have recommended anyone else but Sonic. He didn't seem to be the type to care about romance given his own issues with Amy Rose.

"Whatever you say…"

 **Dreams**

Fox convinced himself that he wasn't a drama king. That title belonged to Marth for good reasons. However, months before the fourth Smash season started, Master Hand had called everyone into his meeting room. Besides introducing some newcomers, he wanted to explain how the rules would play out this time around.

"Another thing I will announce is that there is a For Fun and For Glory mode for you Smashers to train. For Fun is the usual free for all with items while For Glory is the important mode when earning money around here. If you're not going by tournament rules, then the regulation for this mode is of the following: Two stock, no items, final destination."

Someone let out a girly scream in the room. The veterans turned to Fox who was being a giddy schoolgirl before fainting on the spot.

"What the fuck, Fox…" Sonic mumbled to himself.

 **Blue**

Out of all the people in the mansion Fox was closest too, he didn't expect to befriend another animal that was the same color as Falco. Sonic the hedgehog was the last person he expected to befriend given how Sonic was the flashy type. Fox was flashy in Melee so he couldn't complain but Sonic loved being in the center of attention and hated being out shined. This is why their rivalry hit off during the Brawl era. Fox was clearly the more experienced fighter so even if Sonic lost a lot due to not being used to the different battle styles, it wasn't a problem. Sonic did a lot of training and then the announcement of his return would he show improvement. Fox smirked how this rivalry blossomed into a true friendship.

Of course, while he was happy how they went even now, Fox failed to notice that the blue wonder probably developed a crush on him over time and failed to do anything about it.

 **Jab Lock**

The fourth Smash tournament was different from the rest. This time, Master Hand was willing to listen to the complaints of the audience seeing the fanbase grow to such an extent. This meant if they thought someone was overpowered, they would be "nerfed". Master Hand just needed to lecture the Smasher and remind them what they can't do. Master Hand would not change things without telling the Smashers (unless it had to do with changing the shield stun mechanic).

Fox was one of the few characters that didn't need to be called into Master Hand's room due to being "balanced" in comparison to everyone else who was dominating the competition. There was one thing that Master Hand changed that he did not approve of that the audience actually like.

"STOP EXPLOITING THE SYSTEM!" Master Hand could be heard screaming while Fox picked at his ear. "I DON'T NEED YOU FINDING INFINITE COMBOS IN A TOURNAMENT WHERE THEY'RE NOT ALLOWED!"

"You just made up that rule just now." Fox grumbled.

"JAB LOCKS ARE NOW BANNED!"

There went Fox's training…

 **Disillusioned**

Unlike Falco, Fox had come to accepted he wasn't number on in Smash Brothers anymore. Others would soon steal his throne and take all the tournament glory. Fox was lucky that this time around, if the audience complained enough, people would get "nerfed" thus it would be easier to deal with those who remained at the top. Fox was convinced though that Rosalina would never lose that top spot due to her Goddess privilege. Now that Bayonetta was here to stay, he would still have issues winning.

Even if Fox accepted this, Falco did not. He didn't practice as much as Fox and got worse over time. Now he was seen as a disappointment with Marth with the major difference that Marth decided to stop letting the past drag behind him and work to his former again just so he wouldn't be outshined by all the newcomers from his realm that looked up to him. It's probably Falco's disdain for the newcomers (especially Dark Pit who he had no problem tormenting) that caused Fox to distant himself this season to hang out with Sonic more.

 **Robin Hood**

Pit had issues with the Celestial Pirates. They were a group of five angels and the Goddess of Probability who sailed around the galaxy stealing whatever they could from dangerous space pirates and giving them to the needy. They were obviously the angel equivalent to Robin Hood, but Pit didn't see it that way given how they were "ruining" the reputation of angels everywhere. Bayonetta would slightly mock how angels were already looked down on given her universe, but Pit believed that angels needed to help others by getting rid of evil instead of committing a crime against evil.

"You know murder is a crime too…right?" Fox had to ask.

Pit gave him a puzzled look causing the Smashers in the room to either sigh at Pit's stupidity or bang their head against the table.

"And people die when they are killed!" Corrin exclaimed. "Pit told me that it applies to angels too!"

"Corrin please…" Bayonetta mumbled letting out a bigger sigh.

Sonic just looked at Fox and shook his head. They needed to get back on topic before Pit and Corrin started digging their holes deeper. Too bad Corrin didn't realize that he got memed on by the light angel in the past as true as the statement is.

 **Mission**

The Great Evil was the greatest threat to the entire universe. To Fox, this was a challenge and he would gladly accept the mission of defeating the Great Evil with Team Star Fox. He was ready to throw his life on the line and create an opening for the other Smashers who survived the first few waves of his attack. He wasn't going to let the death of his other comrades get him down.

However, Falco wished that Fox would forget about Sonic. The blue wonder had died a futile death against the Great Evil thinking Super Sonic had what it took to handle him. The Chaos Emeralds had their energy reversed to where it was giving out negative energy. When Sonic tried to stop his Dark Sonic transformation, the Great Evil took advantage of his weakened state and impaled him in all directions. Fox had cried out for his friend as he reached out for the blue hedgehog. He couldn't save him.

"Fox…"

Falco's voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"You know this is a suicide mission…"

"It's fine. We'll do our job as defenders of the galaxy. If you want to bail out, then you can. Peppy and Slippy can too, so-"

"You know I won't leave you Fox."

"…Yeah I know."

"Which is why I think maybe you should-"

"We're leaving soon Falco if that is all you have to say."

Fox couldn't get over his guilt of losing Sonic. If he could have persuaded him then maybe he could have…

… _I should have told him._ Fox thought to himself. _…And I'll be joining him shortly._

 **Myself**

Fox was probably one of the few people who programmed the machine to train with a copy of himself when no one wanted to spare with him. To Fox, it was important to learn the mirror match with yourself to know what you're capable of. Fox would learn so much from the AI that he often praised himself at the end of every training session when he learned something new. During the Melee tournament, the top Smashers would look to Fox for this method, but overtime, only a few Smashers would fine the ditto matchup important. Fox was disappointed how it was usually Sheik that continued the trend that was started two tournament seasons ago.

 **Concern**

Every time Fox and Sonic got into a fight, the blue wonder would run off somewhere in Smashopolis and not return for a few hours. Fox shrugged it off in the past, but recently, he couldn't help but worry given that these petty arguments were becoming more frequent. What changed between him and Sonic during Brawl and the fourth tournament? They were rivals and friends during Brawl, but now, things seem to have changed especially on Sonic's end. He seemed more childish and hated being referred to as such.

"I'll never understand teenagers." Fox complained as he went back into the training room to try and forget about Sonic who ran off on him again.

 **Dunked**

Fox was always the one who styled in tournaments. He hated being styled on in return. If he was styled on, he would get you back later. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to do it in one stock situation in a tournament setting.

The leader of Star Fox slept on the Robin twins. Compared to him, they were slow, predictable and easy to read. Rob was the read based twin while Robin was more likely to be aggressive and show the universe why she was in Smash Brothers Mansion.

Fox just needed to reflect her projectiles and then combo her for days into an up smash unless she tried to challenge him in the air. There was no way her dair would be his up air. She waited for an opportunity for Fox to drop his guard and arc thunder him. He flinched as he got electrocuted. He expected a grab, but she just shot arcfire at him before doing her best to make it to the other side of the Town and City stage while he got sent in a seventy percent angle. Robin hummed as she slammed him down with her Elwind tome while landing on the top platform. He attempted to get back up but she just fell down the platform just as it was moving away and spiked him down effectively ending his tournament run.

Fox would remain salty after that.

 **Reality**

Fox would be labeled an atheist by many people. This would be fine if the Smash Brothers Realm didn't introduce Gods and Goddesses who actively participated in battle. This made others think he was in denial that such power existed. Everything could be explained through science after all.

Of course, there was no way he could explain Shulk's visions and labeled it as Shulk typing up fortune cookies, throwing them into a hat and then picking one from said hat. That wasn't correct in any shape or form. Even if Fox sat down with Shulk to speak about how his visions work, he would remain skeptical.

The minute Shulk saw Sonic was put in harms' way was the minute he started believing…even if he would snark to himself how Shulk probably set things up to where Sonic would be in trouble and Fox would be forced to believe it.

 **Landmaster**

Fox didn't like free for all matches as much as the tournament matches. There was too much chaos with the stage hazards and items that he felt overwhelmed only because other Smashers who weren't as good as him would run away to gain the advantage with stuff like this. Fox had his fun talking to members of Star Fox, but other than that, he was always left at a disadvantage…even if he was given a Landmaster for a Final Smash. He remembered fondly how Wolf grabbed the Smash Ball and fell through Yoshi's Island thus ending the game without an actual fight. Fox made sure to not do that on that same stage.

"LANDMASTER!"

There was only one problem. When Fox wasn't the one with the bad luck, Rob would be the one in trouble. He saw the huge shadow above him and let out a small squeak before the tank crashed down on him.

 **Weirdo**

There were a lot of strange characters who entered the Smash Brothers Realm and Fox wasn't talking about the fighters. He may be an anamorphic fox but he was still normal in comparison to everyone else. Some of the Smashers attracted the strangest people into the realm. He looked at Shulk who had an odd group of aliens that were referred to as Homs coming in. The Fire Emblem cast in general tended to bring their entire families and the recent mysterious newcomers (Corrin and Cory) were water dragons that looked like Arceus. The strangest people were the beautiful warriors from that one universe that Pit had connection to. It wasn't his world, but there were angels there that admired him and served under Palutena to an extent. The human fighters were worse in his eye simply because of their odd fighting styles and their sexy clothing. Granted, he could care less about others wear, but they were very distracting. The few girls who were covered still had their own quirks.

Take Tomoe the blind miko for example. She had a lot of guts walking around Smashopolis despite not being able to see anything. She claimed she was with her friend Nowa, but she disappeared on her. Fox had volunteered to stay with her until Nowa returned. This meant wasting an entire day not training, but he wouldn't leave a damsel in distress alone even if she was far from being a weak woman.

"How are you able to move around?"

"I can sense the presence of others easily. It's part of my training curriculum."

"I see…"

Fox wanted that special training immediately. Anything that could help him get even better in Smash.

 **Blaster**

Fox may have been sane, but he had a violent streak as well. He was capable of talking things out but he would rather solve things through violence when it came down to it because it was simply easier. Peppy had lectured him about wanting to shoot through everything when it wasn't necessary, but Fox always felt that he needed his blaster wherever he went. It was a trademark weapon he had at this point especially in Smash where he can get flashy with it for no real reason. Master Hand had to make sure that the gun actually didn't hurt the Smashers should he pull it outside of Smash. Suffice to say, Fox would pout seeing how toned down his gun was unless he customized it.

 **Ring**

Sonic carried a lot of rings with them. In his universe, he needed at least one in order to stay alive for whatever reason. Sonic explained it was currency in Mobius, but Fox couldn't find the appeal in them when they were as big as Halos. Mario had joked the rings were used to buy speed, but Sonic was a good kid. He wouldn't do something like that…right?

"Sonic, what are you hiding?"

"Uhh…"

"You didn't actually buy drugs with those rings, did you?"

"…Got to go!"

Sonic sped off to his room and locked the door. Fox would find out later he bought all the chilidogs at the chilidog stand in Smashopolis and was too embarrassed to admit he spent his money on food instead of souvenirs for his friends.

 **Reboot**

That timeline Prism gave Bowser that magic mirror with a powerful enemy would ruin Fox's universe in more ways than one. Iggy was already crazy to begin with but the mirror amplified his craziness. What were the odds he would have reality warping powers that would allow him to turn things inside out in Fox's world. At that moment, Fox didn't realize that something happened to him. His twenty-nine year old body changed to his eighteen year old body during the Lylat War years. He enjoyed this change seeing as how he maintained the knowledge of his adult years while keeping his youthful appearance and physical prowess. There was a huge downside.

When things were said and done with, Fox's group was living in the past. He would have to through the entire war again to avenge his father just to continue the timeline. The only one who could sympathize with him was the Corrin twins seeing as how they have yet to beat the villain of their universe. Fox could tolerate this, but this meant all of his friends he met after the Lylat Wars were erased.

Fox was horrified seeing Krystal erased in front of him. There wasn't much hope of meeting the same Krystal again and he let out a horrendous scream seeing the love of his life being removed from existence. Soon, his memories of her would be gone too. It was like she never existed along with his other friends.

This despair would be taken into the next timeline. Fox wasn't his normal cheerful self and was frustrated he was forgetting someone important in his life.

"Fox? You want to train? You can't be sleeping all day you greedy fox. We'll do a first to five matches!"

On one hand, erasing the vixen was terrible and something Fox would never forgive Iggy for even if it wasn't under his will. However, this meant that his feelings for the young hedgehog would bloom faster than ever. It was almost like the time paradox was "fixing" Fox's love life by doing this.

"…Fine. You'll lose, but I think you knew that."

"Hey, don't count me out you old man!"

"I'm eighteen! We only have a two year difference! Gosh!"

 **Fire Fox**

For all the Fire Fox jokes he had to put up with when the Fire Fox browser came out, at least it wasn't as bad as Google Chrom. People jump back and forth on which was the best internet browser but it came to literal fractions within the mansion on which is the best. Fox wasn't all that pleased when Callie and Marie got a hold of the topic and decided to do a Splatfest on which bowser was better.

"I feel uncomfortable being a topic for these squid kids." Chrom muttered as he was being led away to watch from a distance with Fox.

"I can get use to this treatment." Fox said with a smirk once he saw how much money would be received depending on how the Inklings did. "After all, I'm taking the money tonight since your punny name sucks."

"…Excuse me?"

Fox smirked as he took a seat next to the pot with the coins in it. Watching squid win money for him never felt so good.

 **Commander**

Pit may have been the official leader on the attack on Mecha Galaxy, but Fox held a high ranking due to his leadership skills in handling huge space battles. He was known for this and had took up his father's rein to take down Andross. This was nothing new. Now he had more allies with him who could fight with Star Fox and he could have different maneuver strategies. Pit wanted Fox's group to have a breakthrough in the attack so it would make it difficult for this portion of Diamond's army to meet with him.

Fox had never been so ready for one of the biggest missions yet. If they failed, the universe was doomed. They needed to hurry and save Shulk and the other Homs who had been captured. Time was of the essence, but Fox was still concerned for Sonic who wanted to ride on his Arwing while he piloted at high speed.

"…Are you sure about this?" Fox asked. "It's going to be dangerous."

"I'll be fine." Sonic told him with his usual smirk. "I have done this on the X-Tornado before. I can stay on your Arwing just fine."

"But if you fall off or end up stranded, I won't be able to help you."

"Fox, stop being a worrywart. I'm not fragile."

Fox let out a huge sigh before allowing Sonic to join him in his attack. This hedgehog was more trouble than what he was worth sometimes.

 **Helper**

When looking through the list of Smashers they could use to help them after the demise of Diamond, Pit, Shulk and Rosalina decided that Fox would be best left out of the conversation. Fox had one terrible timeline that ended badly for him, Sonic and Falco. To regain all your memories and remember that one timeline would be too much for the red fox. Pit and Shulk were still dealing with their previous failures that it was amazing they were still able to function. Fox was a capable leader and contributing to the attack on Mecha Galaxy, but psychological torture would just ruin Fox's character. His reaction to Krystal being erased from existence was proof that wouldn't be able to handle the idea of someone he cared for gone because of his recklessness. He would forever blame Iggy for her death and Rosalina did want a timeline where Fox decided to go on a shooting rampage that would end Iggy's life amongst others.

Shulk shook his head as he crossed the name out along with Falco and Sonic. This troublesome trio needed to be kept out of the cosmic horror that the universe held and being a space hero wasn't going to save Fox in particular.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 5380 words.**

 **Li: Happy Star Fox day.**

 **Me: I think this covers Fox without spoiling too much in my universe. Notes!**

 **1\. Fox being a jerk is mainly based on his "Hmph" in 64. How would you think the eight Smashers would react meeting each other the first time especially since Master Hand had just formed his human appearance after escaping the Chaos Realm?**

 **2\. I decided the fourth game is dubbed "Shi" which is "four" in Japan. It's better than saying "the fourth season" or "the fourth tournament".**

 **3\. The people who go to the dark arena are Falco, Marth, Bowser, Ganondorf, Wario and Pit. In this ficlet, I implied Fox was part of the problem as well before he quit after he started to fall for Sonic. There is nothing worse than being caught in the act, so it was best to quit while he was ahead. It would explain why Fox wouldn't question Falco's whereabouts seeing as how they are roommates.**

 **4\. Heartbreak section establishes this is before Command in Smash 4 given how Command isn't canon. The retcon would also set it back to Star Fox Zero thus erasing Adventure and Assault. This means Tricky and Panther are gone too. In my universe, I already established in** _ **Snowy Night Galaxy**_ **he was having problems with trying to maintain a relationship with Krystal.**

 **5\. The Concern and Weirdo section is a story I have yet to write yet called** _ **Grow Up**_ **where it deals with Fox and Sonic having more petty fights due to Fox not registering that Sonic doesn't want to be seen as anything more than a kid. Keep in mind that the retcon only applies to** _ **Your Hom is in Another Castle**_ **and afterward.**

 **6\. Dunked section is a reference to Nairo literally destroying a poor Fox on stream with Robin. The double spike hurts.**

 **7\. Reality section is a joke on the Smash comic with the character fighting over deities and Fox shouting how Gods don't exist. Never really understood that given they have aliens in their universe, but it adds to how I interpret Fox of convincing himself he's normal when he's not.**

 **8\. Reboot is a sneak peek of what to expect to the Star Fox universe hence why I held off writing the chapter. I wanted to confirm if it was in the timeline or not and the trailer confirmed that it's literally Star Fox 64 with stuff they couldn't add into the original game. The pros of the Reboot is not dealing with Krystal and Fox's age being returned to eighteen thus the age gap between Fox and Sonic is no longer huge. The negative is how this will have some time paradoxes in universe given the nature of how the games are used in Smash 4.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
